1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat belt systems for vehicles and, more specifically to, a seat belt webbing guide assembly for a seat belt system on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to construct seat belt systems for vehicles to restrain forward movement of a vehicle occupant in the event of a sudden vehicle deceleration. It is also known to construct a seat belt webbing guide for the seat belt system to guide a length of belt webbing. Typically, the seat belt webbing guide includes a plate having an aperture through which the webbing can extend. The plate is typically secured to vehicle structure by a pair of structural fasteners such as sheet metal screws. While this approach securely anchors the plate to vehicle structure, it suffers from the disadvantage that the seat belt webbing guide requires structural fasteners with a high tensile retention capability (e.g., greater than one hundred pounds) to prevent separation of the plate from vehicle structure. Another disadvantage of the seat belt webbing guide is that the structural fasteners are installed on vehicle structure with the aid of a specialized tool. A further disadvantage of the seat belt webbing guide is that the structural fasteners add additional cost in both parts and assembly.